


Babysitting A Goddess

by RMRipley



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMRipley/pseuds/RMRipley
Summary: What happened between the time Savitar left to guard Apollymi and the time War paid Kalosis a visit. Needless to say the Goddess of Destruction is less than pleased to have the Chthonian as a babysitter, good thing he knows how to handle the fire that burns within her.
Relationships: Apollymi/Savitar (Dark-Hunter Series)
Kudos: 3





	Babysitting A Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this little quick story. Yes it is a smut of Apollymi and Savitar. This takes place in One Silent Night after Acheron asks Savitar to guard Apollymi from Stryker and War.

Apollymi was less than happy about her newest babysitter her son felt that she needed. Yes it was indeed Savitar. Of all the immortals in the world her son had to choose this one, along with a few Charonte. He had been in Kalosis for a couple days now and she had done her best to protest his stay. What made it worse was the fact that Stryker himself had been the cause of her needing a babysitter. Stupid Daimon. Summoning a god just because he is jealous of her son, she wished he would realize she loved them both equally.

Swirling silver eyes looked up to meet radiant smoldering violet ones. Her arms crossed over her breasts, in almost an attempt to hide them from his hungry gaze. A stern frown creased her brow. What the hell was he looking at? She growled and turned away from him, walking back to her temple. She wanted to be left alone and Savitar was doing everything but leaving her alone.

“You know it is hard to keep an eye on you if you keep running from my sight.” She could hear the deep rumble in his voice that always drove her mad. Mad with lust that was. She wouldn’t cave. She couldn’t. Not again. 

“Leave me be. You do not need to be attached to my hip to keep me safe.” She snapped. She spun around to face him only to meet his decadent caramel skin covered chest that was always bare. Her eyes widened just a hair at how close he actually was. Ocean air and wood filled her senses and made her head spin. Gods, why couldn’t he have been a troll. 

“Apollymi, stop this tyraid. I don’t want to be here as much as you don’t want me here.” He frowned as he pulled her chin up to look at him as he spoke. Nope she was a goner. She wanted him. 

“Then go. Nothing is keeping you here other than making Acheron happy. I can handle myself against War just fine without you reigning hell on my parade.” Her body actually shivered in response to his growl of disapproval. Yes she was ever stubborn, would be till the day she died. It was the only way to be able to stand up against her siblings. 

“Shut up.” Savitar snapped as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist pulling her against him, his other hand buried in her hair and pulling her close to him. 

Apollymi gasped as she felt his hard and throbbing member against her stomach, Savitar took full advantage of her shock and took possession of her mouth. Fuck she was addicting as the scent of roses filled his nostrils. He loved her but he could never tell her. They had both been so burnt by lovers there was no point. But this. This was their secret and they both knew it. He wanted her so badly, he needed to cure the pain that was his life. 

Apollymi tried to push him off her, only her fight was pointless. There wasn’t enough venom behind it at all to make it mean anything. Fine if this was how it was going to go it would be without that hideous hawaiian shirt he always wore. In a flash Apollymi had the shirt ripped from his body and burned. 

“It’s a good thing that wasn’t my favorite shirt.” Savitar growled in her ear. “Unlike the last time. See I can be taught.” 

Last time was over 11,000 years ago. But it still felt like yesterday. She hated herself more and more everyday that she had to not only keep this a secret but she had to keep her lover at a distance at all times. No one could know. No one. She wouldn’t risk it. She came back to reality as she felt her dress being slowly removed from her body as the doors to her chambers were closed, locked, and blinds drawn. Oh this was about to get good. 

“So glad you are only worried about your shirts, Savitar.” Apollymi rolled her swirling silver eyes. 

Savitar growled and quickly spun her around and pinned her over the edge of the bed. Obviously he was getting tired of her mouth, it was probably killing his erection and that was anticlimactic for both of them. Her dress was pooled at her feet and was soon joined by the sheer lacey number she wore underneath. While at times they had been know to have full blown rough sex that would have made Azura and Kadar blush, they had also had intimate love making that would have made her siblings vomit. There was no inbetween for them. And since Apollymi ran her mouth and the stress of everything she knew it was going to be a long rough night. 

When Savitar ground his groin against her exposed core she expected the rough texture of his board shorts not heat and throbbing of his member between her ass cheeks. Apollymi moaned as she rocked back and ground against him, gods he could make her so wet it was unbearable. She could tell he was trying to hold back but his restrain was falling and fast. 

“So, wet for me. Like always.” Savitar groaned as he traced her entrance and teased her with his fingers and gave her ass a proper smack. 

Apollymi almost panicked as memories of Archon assailed her, his beatings were legendary. As if reading her mind Sav massaged her ass and placed a soft kiss between her shoulder blades as he pressed his growing cock into her hot wet core. All thought of pain vanished as they were replaced by pure extacy. Holy fuck how she had missed this man. She would and did anything for this man. In or out of the sheets. 

Apollymi reached down and began playing with her sensitive bundle of nerves only to have Sav smack her ass and pin her arms behind her back. He wanted the pleasure of making her come undone without her help. Oh, and did she know he would make her writhe in pleasure in a matter of no time. He would need to stay away from people for a few weeks for his back to heal from this ordeal. 

Savitar thrust into her at a nice gentle pace to begin with, both moaned at the need for such intimacy. He reached around and stroked her clit with his thrusts, before long Apollymi came undone in his arms as her first of many orgasms for the night rocked her and she screamed out his name. She rode out her orgasm, she could feel Savitar grow inside her. Gods he was amazing. She would always be his no matter what happened in this world. 

“That’s it darling. Scream for me.” Savitar purred in her ear, her body shivered in response. She wanted to hate this, she really did but she couldn’t. She wanted more and this one night would never be enough for her. 

Apollymi rocked back hard against him, taking him in fully, Savitar growled deep as he grabbed her hips and began thrusting hard into her core, his cock curving just right to hit her g-spot causing her to cry out again immediately. Yeah he had the upper hand and for once she didn’t mind. His hips snapped against her hard sending her into another orgasm, Apollymi screamed his name in ecstasy as her legs began to shake. This time it sent Savitar himself over the edge as he growled her name against her shoulder. 

When they both came back to their senses, Savitar joined Apollymi on the bed. A single black satin sheet draped across him, what amazed him more was the fact Apollymi herself had curled up alongside him. Her legs intertwined with his and her head lay on his chest, he watched as her fingers began tracing one of his tattoos. Savitar wanted to ask what was on her mind but he thought better of is as he didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

As soon as the moment was started it ended, Apollymi quickly pulled away and began leaving the bed. Obviously she had talked herself out of staying in a relaxed place, Savitar quickly grabbed her wrist. He wasn’t rough by any means, he knew what it took to stop her when she was lost in her mind. Her swirling eyes snapped to him, there was so much emotion there he wasn’t sure what was happening. It had been so long since she displayed any emotion other than hate. 

“What had you running this time?” His voice was soft, which was rare for him especially when talking to Apollymi. 

“This is wrong. It was back then and it is now.” Her eyes looked away from him as her lips formed a thin line, trying to control her emotions. 

“And it will be 5,000 years from now. Doesn’t make it any easier to ignore, Polly.” Savitar smirked as he spoke, the fire that was in her eyes when they snapped to him was priceless. 

He pulled her to him while she was caught off guard, his lips met hers. Instead of hot and intense as it had been earlier, now it was comforting and loving. He refused to admit it but he knew how she needed to be treated even if she didn’t want it, even when his words weren’t the best. Like he expected she melted back to him, he knew she didn’t completely hate him. 

“Let’s not wait 5,000 years between again. 11,000 was excruciatingly long as it was.” Her words purred against his lips. 

“Anything for my goddess.” Savitar couldn’t help but grin against her lips. He would forever remember this day, he just hoped it wouldn’t only be just a memory.


End file.
